


To See You Again

by yukionna1



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Bad human end, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: The aftermath of Mage's bad human end.





	To See You Again

"Ritsuka… I want to see you again."

His last stable thought, his last sense to saneness from a time he could hardly recall. Mage stood covered in blood and red blood of human's and devil's alike in a sea of bodies and broken buildings. A torn and scorched earth. Barren and dead.

She… would never want this would she?

He wondered where she was. Probably buried under the rubble he had created

The mere though of her blooded broken mangled body made him choke in a sob and he fell to the broken ground as an inhuman wretched scream sounded deep in his throat.

Ritsuka… I will see you again.

Yet here he remained… trapped for all eternity.


End file.
